Being Awkward and Ridiculous
by uh-oh-5-O
Summary: A man with very few spoken words (if any) and isn't in depth with emotions- it was hard to tell….'or perhaps he doesn't display it around her only' She believes he is withholding feelings deep within his heart...or at least she wants to believe that... ZELINK ONESHOT FLUFF


**I wanted to make a Zelink story because really those two have been one of my OTP since I was a kid. It's been awhile since I beaten Skyward Sword, but I really wanted to make a romantic story that happens shortly after the LOZ: SS ending. It's a short, simple ( a little humorous) story I made, but I hope you enjoy it anyways.**

_**I don't own The Legend of Zelda**_

Link hasn't spoken a word to Zelda, but he doesn't have to because she knows he has chosen to reside with her on the vast surface. He was determined to be her eternal protector and lo-

…friend. Her childhood friend and nothing more.

Sun rays have escaped through the clouds, leaving a soft, golden light that blankets the surface.

An emotionless façade casts on her despite her inner turmoil; Zelda certainly has captured her "Hylia" mannerism. Although, the feelings she had before this unexpected adventure still carries on her like a secret heaviness.

Despite all the daunting trails, encounters with revolting monsters, the defeating of Demon Lord Ghirahim, and overpowering the worst of them all, Demise throughout that incredible journey….Link hasn't asked for anything in return other than in assurance to keep Her Grace to be free and safe. She assumed that was enough for him….or that he being so modest.

She lets out a faint sigh. Her golden hair tangles in the wind as her frayed, delicate, silvery sleeves clash against her hips. She stands still…

-just watching him and he continues to play the harp beside her. A child-like smile appears on her face. Her blue, blue, sapphire eyes seemly have brightened. The mellifluous tune that escapes his harp put her in sweet blissfulness as he keeps strumming delicately.

He seemed content.

And that should be enough.

**xx-Next Week-xx**

Zelda would often recapitulate about the stories she made her in head that were supposed to happen centuries after ….

With Link not too far from her sight she found a shaded spot outside on the grass where she can rest. She closes her eyes and allowed herself to get lost in her typical day-dreams.

When Zelda and Link are to be reborn again and again, will they be become friends? She envisions random stories of Link and her, born as different people but yet, born as the same. Link would be garbed in his legendary clothes, either green or blue eyes, his hair would remain in the shades of blonde and her hair would be various of colors at a time, she would wear the most beautiful dresses, regal and he would always be her hero. And he will always be successful no matter the situations. Then after that, their tale would end up in that cliché "Knight saves princess" bliss printed on the covers of children books and told as bedtime stories because at the end, of course, they were meant to be –

Zelda stiffens up a bit. She couldn't help but blush and she lets out a sigh then open her eyes to gain the sight of reality once again. For some reason, she always hesitates to envision on what happens after he rescues her. Well, unlike her fantasies, nothing _like _that has happened yet between her and Link.

She rolls on her side as a strange and irrelevant thought occurred to her. Was she really free? Sure, Zelda went on that hectic adventure mostly on her will, but throughout the entire time she was being chased by her enemies and allies. It only made sense for Link to follow her, he had a duty to protect her, but Zelda couldn't help but wonder if he can really leave her alone. Would he be able to let her go again?

Zelda sits up and gives Link a blank stare without him noticing. She lets this thought sit with her as she studies him deeply.

Or maybe it was Zelda herself that wasn't giving Link his freedom. Maybe she was the one that didn't want to let him go.

**xxx**

Today, she would go with Link to the forest to harvest some fruit and herbs. She carries a basket in her hold and only wears her sacred, white dress while he's got his sword and a wary eagle's eye.

Despite the great shape Zelda gotten from her travels, she still contends to keep up with Link's pace. He was so strong and full of energy, and was a perfect athlete

-and was quite sweaty.

It was rather hot today. Even if breezes slip easily into her mellifluous dress, her skin was hot.

She wipes the small droplets of sweat from her forehead with one of her palms, some threads of hairs clings on her face as sticky as honey.

As they made their way into a plain field of the forest they caught sight of those disturbed crows flying in circles. Link unsheathed his new sword; it was a gift from Eagus three days ago. It was a long silvery, sword with the symbol of Farore imprinted near its fuller, and the hilt was a forest green with a golden pommel.

Link approaches the demon black fowls. Zelda remains behind and watches with an unyielding gaze.

One of the black birds challenges him and he slashed it effortlessly. The rest of the birds made their attempts to attack him altogether, but of course, Link manages to rid all with ease. Zelda tightens her hands together whilst holding the basket in them and stares admirably. Despite how weak the monsters were, Link's sword skills were at its peak. He can without doubt better all the knights back at Skyloft.

'_He's so amazing'_

Zelda couldn't help but feel so proud of the man he has become. She wonders if he has ever legitimately failed at something. Link has always been so persistent, even since childhood; sometimes a little lazy, but usually persistent. As a child, she saw the way he had finally achieved jumping on every rock platform that lead into the Waterfall cave without slipping into the waters, or how he and his crimson Loftwing managed to get along so easily before others; till now, Link was always able to accomplish hard tasks, although, Link was a man without much desire, received very little, and took mainly necessary needs with him. Then again, what was it that Link desired? A man with very few spoken words (if any) and isn't in depth with emotions- it was hard to tell….'_or perhaps he doesn't display it around her only?'_ One can easily hide behind a goofy, happy face that Link has primarily used back when he and Zelda were living in SkyLoft. She believes he is withholding feelings deep within his heart, or at least she wants to believe that.

-Some heartfelt secret…..for her maybe?

If that was the case, then it could be the very reason why he seemly unleashes all his frustration out on the monsters he battles with.

Link walks up to her, says nothing.

"Link…", Zelda whispers unintentionally , but it caught his attention. She bites her lower lip and blushes. She hated when she couldn't prevent herself from doing that. She can see he was waiting for her to continue, so she was ready to say what she wanted to say to him for the longest time. Maybe it was the right thing to do, she thought.

She smiles.

"You know, I have been…trying to tell you something for the longest time." She takes a step closer to make the gap between them lessen. Link looks a bit nervous from her action, but she ignores it. She breathes, "And I think you have the right to know..."

Zelda grunts at the sudden pull at the end of her dress when she attempted to get closer to him. With an irked expression, she turns her head to see that a branch from a nearby bush has caught onto her dress.

"Oh", she mutters suddenly. She walks over to it to free herself from it. She realizes this little interruption had the worst timing for her confession. When she reluctantly turns to face Link again, he can see her face flushed from embarrassment. "Ummm…", Zelda shakes her head then ends it with," I'll tell you later." The moment was wrong now and she wouldn't dare continue with what she was going for now. She can see Link was studying her immensely with a calm mannerism. He walks up to her until his face was inches from hers, and Zelda couldn't help but blush at this unexpected move. His hand suddenly grabs her right arm, and Zelda gasps. He felt her pulse as it increases. Content with what he gathered, he smiles subtly then releases her from his grasp, and backs away from her a little.

He lifts his right hand and gestures to hold one of her hands. Instantly she releases one of her hands from the basket's hinge to grasp his; achingly affectionate. Zelda wonders if he can feel her emotions pour from her touch. He turns away before she even gets a chance to see his expression from this. She holds the basket with her right hand close her chest and allows him to escort her towards the fruit trees.

Link frisks through the bushes and sways his sword at the stubborn branches.

**xx-Next Day-xx**

The heat carried on from yesterday to today. Zelda has brought small towels and extra clothing for him that they received from Skyloft recently. He can change clothes after he baths in a small pond that settles below a mammoth of a tree trunk. Zelda didn't dare to stay close with him as he bathed himself. She knows that was private matter to do and Link would probably feel embarrassed, so she curled herself by one of the large roots that was out from the tree in hiding, but the distance wasn't too far, just out of sight for her wandering eyes….Zelda blushes at the thought of seeing Link bare, wholly. She did manage to see this upper body –her thoughts make her face flush of pink and her eyes tighten together; she involuntary smiles.

Her hair still heavy and damp due to her bathing earlier before him.

Zelda starts humming the 'Ballad of the Goddesses'. It would put her more at ease for a certainly eerie and unknown reason, like a similar reason for a child to hear a lullaby before bed. Zelda hears the water quarrel and splash lightly and she would feel less abandon

-knowing he's still there

…she smiles again with a faint blush on her cheeks.

She was now convinced that she was the one that couldn't let him leave her….Zelda bitterly ponders if she's taking away his freedom for her selfish needs.

**-The next day (morning)-**

Zelda rubs the eye dust from the corners of her eyes. She saunters over to the opposite side of the temple (his side) to wake Link. If she didn't wake him now, he'll over sleep and he'll miss breakfast. Even if it was a bit selfish she refuses to eat alone.

Link was curled by the corner of a wall in his Skyloft sleeping bag. Zelda steps were light as she advances more towards him then she gets on her knees and lingers over him. Her slender hands graze over his form and she embraces him lightly.

"It's time to wake up, sleepy head", she whispers.

She is not compelled to continue her nuzzling, but she couldn't help it. She has not ever in her entire life admired anyone this much like this man right here. Zelda combines her fingers through his scruffy hair. Link suddenly grins still somewhat in the haze of sleep.

"Link.."

Link opens his eyes to see hers, and her breath hitches a bit. Her features soften soon, and she continues to pet him.

"I know you want to sleep in, but we have keep this routine up and tend the Triforce once in a while. We can't leave it unaccompanied for too long."

Excuses, excuses, but Link tolerates it. Link does a long obnoxious yawn and sits up.

"Besides, you wouldn't want to miss breakfast, hmmm?"

Link slips out of his bed. He stumbles a little when Zelda guides him to the outdoors and she chuckles playfully. She turns her head so her pristine blue eyes can meet with his groggy ones. She beats him to the entrance and waits until he reaches at her point, and she sways her hands in a playful and sarcastic gesture of courtesy. Link gives her a look and shakes his head at this as he hears her giggle cutely.

**xxx**

Zelda looks up at the Goddess Temple where the Triforce resides. Link grabs a slice of fruit and bites it. She sips her herbal tea and eats some fruit too. Usually they ate quietly, but Zelda wants to speak with him, just to make conversation….and to finally bring up a topic that she has been itching to say.

"You know, I really like spending time with you, Link."

It wasn't really creative to say, but it was the truth. Even though Link is her best friend, lately she's been having the hardest time through these few months to open up to him. Especially now since it's just the two of them alone. Of course, Link being not much of a talker doesn't really help either, so it's all on her to make the conversation really work.

"But, there something I need to tell you…."

Zelda hesitates to continue what's been on her mind for the longest time. She purses her lips and bites her lower lip.

"About yesterday,…um…I think it is the right time to talk now. I…uh" She sighs. She captured Link's full consideration and she suddenly found herself struck by fear. Why was this so hard for her to speak? This was Link, her protector. One shouldn't be afraid by the very one who risks their life for them.

Maybe it's not him she fears, but the chance of an abrupt change between their relationship from what she is about to reveal to him. Why would she want to change her relationship with him now? It was pleasant and a so innocent friendship; some people may never have the privilege to experience that kind of bond in their entire lives, yet she was unhappy with it. The truth was that she wanted more out of it.

"Link, I honestly don't want to be your childhood friend anymore."

Link was startled from her statement. Zelda didn't take notice of his expression because she was looking at the ground at this point. It seems that he got the wrong impression from her and was hurt. Zelda tries to continue to explain further, but it started to rain. She pauses when a heavy raindrop hits her cheek.

Low, latent thunder echoes above them and lightening gashes through the grey clouds. Zelda and Link scurried to the temple before getting caught up in the storm.

It was going to pour all throughout the day and night. And quiet hours will exchange between the two and it will eventually pass until tomorrow.

**-The next day-**

Link has been oddly avoidant with Zelda. He wouldn't look her in the eyes, and either just stare down or look at a distance afar when he had her close company. Ever since yesterday morning, in fact, he would nervously scratch the back of his neck and look away whenever she made an attempt to speak with him. This is what she was afraid of what would have happen if she opened her feelings to him; it hurt Zelda, really.

**-That following night-**

Her mind amassed with rampant thoughts- her eyes rapt into the fire. Night has fallen and Link set up a fire near the temple, and he and Zelda had gathered themselves around it. He cooked some fish for them to eat as well.

Link was such a perfect gentleman. He kept her fed, safe at all times, and treated her with great care. Her father knew she was in good hands, so he hardly ever worries about his daughter even when her visits were short and seldom.

Her gaze switches on to him now. Why does she feel a little lonesome even when Link is right there? Wasn't it enough to have a best friend like Link? …It was enough for him. Was it selfish of her to want something more than just having an already wonderful childhood friend? Zelda questions herself in her mind, _'Should I already cherish what I have now with him?' _Especially the impression Link had all day with her, Zelda wasn't sure if that was the right move to show her feelings.

…Then again….she hasn't even begun to tell him what she really felt. She only said a fraction of it, so maybe he doesn't really know what she feels for him. Whatever it was though, Zelda sure was tired of this awkward silence between them.

Zelda suddenly lifts herself to sit closer to Link. He doesn't react to it instead he stares at the black soil beneath him- silent. She was so sick of him being silent, honestly. She thought about what it was that made the ground so fascinating to him? She urged for his attention, and shifts closer. This time she caught his attention and instantly regrets it because he was becoming confused by her actions. Link was always liked this when she actions like this. For instance, she dared to close the gap between them once, at the goddess statue back at Skyloft. It was bold move since Zelda, at the time, was subtle about her feelings for him. Although, seeing that confusion in his eyes that day, she turned him around playfully to forget his expression and to disregard what she was really going to do to him.

She remembers that same day, she was about to confess her love for him too. Soaring through the blue SkyLoft skies with their loftwings….when she was about to confess. At first, she hesitated….but before she really began to tell him, that vexatious Ghirahim struck a tornado to interfere and ruined it all. But not this time, no, not this time. Zelda was prompt to tell Link. Nothing can convince her now that telling him her feelings was the wrong move to do. It was only right.

"Link, I need you to listen to me, so please…" , her voice pained.

Link opens his mouth a little in shock. She was stressed?

" I been meaning to tell you something….for the longest time, I-I", she began to stutter a little. It was so hard for her to keep eye contact with him, tormenting even which was resulting her being more reluctant. Zelda pulled herself together with a determination once again.

Zelda's voice softens, a hint of desperation, "Link…"

'_Whatever it takes, he has to know it, and it has to be now.'_

Zelda took his hands in hers. The two blush at this.

"What I been trying to tell you is….is that I think I- I-I lo-!"

_**Plop**_

She felt an itch that was unpleasant and revolting as it kept slithering on her back. Zelda's eyes widen. It was crawling downward her small arch and then-

A sudden frightened upheaval sparked within Zelda as she screeched. She lunges her arms over Link's shoulders and clutches him tightly.

She cries, "Link, get it off my back! GET IT OFF MY BACK NOW!"

Link promptly looks over her to see what it was that was making Zelda freak out. A small Faron grass hopper was on the slope of her back. Link chuckles and carefully pulls it off her. He drops it near the ground and the grasshopper hops off. Zelda notices the unsettling itch on her back has gone. While clinging onto him piteously like a small child, her anxious eyes look up at him, asking if he removed the bug.

Link nods in response. Zelda sighs in relief, "Thank you…", and blushes hopelessly.

She was so close to him, so she takes this chance to inhale his scent. Grass and rain or perhaps more like morning dew- his musky scent intoxicated her. Link surprises her when he leans back and still on the ground with now being Zelda lying on top. She blushes more and her eyes browse everywhere except his face. She gasps when she felt his hand caress behind her head, tangling his fingers within her golden, long locks. Zelda pinches his tunic's fabric, and tugs it slightly. Zelda appreciated this rare tenderness they both were sharing even if this is all he can return for her, she'll take it.

Together they listened to the wind afar that blew through the trees, making the leaves peal, and the fire's sparks that crackle in the silent air surrounding them. However, that romantic moment was put into a halt from Zelda sudden outburst of giggles. Link arches an eyebrow and shifts his head to the side to look at her.

"It seems…." she trails then continues, "Every time when I get my big moment to tell it to you, somehow I'm always interrupted…unfortunately….." Zelda says more to herself than to Link; she relaxes a bit and lets her words flow on, "You know, during my adventure along with Impa, I kept on wondering if….whenever I thought about you that…maybe at that same time….. you were thinking about me, too." Link embraces her more tightly in reassurance, a growing smile forms from his lips. That very same thought had crossed his mind during his adventure, and finally he knows it to be true. It was important for her to see his face as she talks to him. She sits up then leans her back more so her face can be closer to his face; she can perceive the untold love he held for her in secret behind those deep, sky blue orbs. It truly dawned on Zelda that Link has indeed been harboring feelings for her as well.

"I know it's been a little…..complicated between us. Especially regarding to the troubles both of us had to endure these past weeks. I just wanted to let you know…that I appreciate everything you did for me, Link. I cannot begin to fathom how you manage to not get discouraged through this…..every limb and bone….risking your life…...I….I just-", Zelda started to become emotionally unstable at this moment, so she took a deep breath then continues," I just wanted you to know that you didn't have to go through all that just for me. Not that I'm saying that you didn't do this also for a noble cause, too….I'm just saying that I already -"

Zelda gasps when Link reaches for her hands then brings them to his lips. He kisses her knuckles repeatedly with great affection. She curls her fingers in his and her cheeks burn of pink. Deep inside her heart she felt he somehow already knows, especially now. She rested her head beneath his neck and starts to flutter her eyelashes, rendering him butterfly kisses. She kept batting her eyelashes and moves her face upwards to give him that sweet tickling sensation. Link sighs and strokes his fingers through her hair again as she digs her nails on his upper torso so lightly. He lifts her head and kisses her forehead lightly. She closes her eyes as he cups her face with his hard-textured hands, lightly brushing her flushed cheeks with his thumbs, and then he brings her face closer to him. Zelda breaths were soft but rapid, and her eyes examining his in desperate surprise. Honestly, she wasn't expecting him to be this loving with her...only in her fantasies.

He kisses her neck and shifts to kiss the side of her cheek, and she shivers then leans her face closer to him to lessen the gap between them. Link travels his hands in her golden hair and meets her gaze again, and kisses her lips airily, until finally he melds his lips with hers. She sighs as he embraces her tightly, her hands cupping behind his ears. He pulls back just to kiss her again and again. He sat up and took a hold of her by the arms just so he can rest her body on the ground, and then he climbed on top of her, resting against her form. He kisses her more deeply with more passion and he grumbles making Zelda shiver and trail her hands on his back lightly.

Link finally pulls back from her to stare into her eyes again, both of their faces flushed, and bangs unkempt. Zelda breathes out quickly and she strokes the side his face with her hand tenderly. Link parts his lips, but hesitates for a moment. Zelda gave him a curious look until he was ready and spoke….

-"I love you, Zelda…."

It was barely audible, but he did say it.

"Oh, Link….", Zelda said in a hush tone, " I love you, too."

Finally…Finally, finally, FINALLY. Zelda felt that burden aloft from her, and was happy with the outcome of it.

Zelda held his hands together with hers, and edged closer to him. She kisses him lightly on his eyelids, and the two pressed their foreheads together like lovers would do. Their hearts is what brought them together...and they will do the same in another life time.

**END**

**Okay, finally I made a Zelink story. Just a one-shot, but I managed to do it! Yay me! Well, I hope you like it and maybe you can review...please?**


End file.
